Justin's Leitmotif
by baabaaer
Summary: When he rips off his shirt, the world stops, the women swoon, and the men falls. When he walks, he charms the very enemies out for his blood. Except Noah, who are skeptical over everything. But is it because of his looks, or the music of heaven that heralded his shirt-ripping? One-shot, Noah and Cody friendship. Eva and Justin friendship, which isn't canon to me.


**Author's Note: I watched a bit of Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, and a few of of it's specials, and I begin to like it. So I present to you a fanfiction based on Total Drama Island. Any faults in plotline, grammar, slang misuse, or anything that troubles you must be commented upon. I apologise for these mistakes beforehand.**

**Never have I ever owned any portion of Total Drama series' rights nor royalties, and damned I am if I declare myself such.**

**Enjoy!**

It is a rather peaceful day at Playa Des Losers, as the campers calm themselves and lick their wounds after facing grueling torment and humiliation under the Chris McLain. Eva is pumping her biceps, Harold is playing with nunchuks to improve one of his mad skills, and Katie and Sadie are giggling over something, which for once isn't Justin!

Justin enters the gym after a few laps around the resort. He didn't explore much, only circling around the resort, wondering why the hell he bothered to stay in the challenge if losing is this comfortable.

Eva dropped her weights as gently as she could to prevent noise. The dumbbells clanked softly to the gym floor. She stood up, and called over to Justin.

"Hey Justin, come over here. I'd like to see your strength."

"You mean, this?"

Justin smiled as he removed his T-shirt almost instantly. Suddenly a heavenly music is played out and Eva fell asway to the mesmerising sound. A part of her brain still have some control though, and directed her left hand to give herself a hard slap. Disturbed from the hypnosis, she shakes her head vigorously.

"DON'T STRIP YOU MORON! PUT ON YOUR SHIRT, AND LET ME SEE HOW MUCH YOU PRESS!"

Justin shrugs his shoulders, wears his T-shirt back, and heads towards the bench press.

"So, Justin, how much did you usually do?"

"40 kilograms, 3 sets?"

"Weakling! By your body, you should have been able to do 50 kilograms by now, at least."

"I'm afraid to hurt my body."

"Don't give me excuses, pretty boy. If you want to survive in the world, you must be able to risk being hurt. NOW ONTO THE BENCH!"

Justin lies on the bench. Eva puts a total of 50 kilograms of weights unto the barbell.

"Alright, now lift."

Justin holds the barbell, removes it from the hold, and starts pumping. Eva's hand follows Justin's movement, but didn't help Justin lift a bit. Justin huffs and puffs through the sets until the ninth repetition. Then he struggled a bit to do the tenth, but he finished it anyway. Then he quickly returns the barbell to the hold.

"Owww..., that hurts Eva."

"You never seem to push yourself. Get used to it, and try to get a spotter for you. You'll be even bigger than me in five years, if you bodybuild."

"But I'm a model. I can't be too muscular."  
"There are numerous fitness models out there, far more ripped than you are. You should be trying to reach their level, if you want to stay on the career."

"And how did you know so much, She-Hulk?"

"My mom's a model. She forced me to go in her footsteps, and having to go to gym is one of it. But I and bodybuilding just clicked, if that's the right word, and here I am now. I hope to be a fitness model, and my mom just surrenders."

She then gets her own face extremely close to Justin, in a scowl of fury unmatched by a thousand beavers. Justin can feel the overheating of the her breath as her nostrils ejects air out at high pressure.

"I'm still having problems controlling my anger, so you may want to hold off your insults for a long while, kapisch, pretty boy?"

Justin nodded fearfully. Eva straightens herself up, the scowl replaces by a serious face.

"Excellent! Now to the second set."

Tyler is trying to aim at the baskeball hoops, and Cody is giving Harold some attention as he explains the complex formation of Christian canon over the first three centuries of Christianity. Noah watches them both, disapprovingly at Harold's capture of an audience.

"I can't believe you are giving attention to the most boring subjects ever, Cody."

"Can't help it. I'm just bored, and this is better than bored. At least I can fall asleep again."

Justin had just taken a bath after an unusually grueling workout, and are now going to the swimming pool. He brings a float, since he wants to simply float, instead of tiring himself.

The heavenly music continues its seducing atmosphere as Justin strolls to the swimming pool. Everyone is obliviously swooned, even Harold stopped his lecture to gawk at the replica of a god. All except Noah, of course.

"Why on Earth is he even looked at? Trent is more handsome than he is, and DJ more muscular, if he ever tries to show it off."

"Noah... Don't interrupt the handsome... He's giving us the blessing of his presence..."

Noah rolls his eyes at Cody's comment. As his eyes adjusts after the rolling, he spots a square drawn on the skin of Justin, just behind his back. It is just above the boxers that Justin is wearing.

"Justin, wait up!"

Noah sprints towards Justin as he stops himself, turning to Noah with a quizzical look.

"I thought you didn't like me, Noah."

"I don't, but you have something intriguing on your back."

"Where, where?" Justin wriggles around, trying to look at his own back.

"Hold still, so I can look."

Noah examines the rather small square on Justin's back. Quite low actually, around the waist. Noah pushes the square patch of skin, and a small square the size of an IPod bounced in the skin. The heavenly music is coming from the object, if Noah's ears can be trusted.

"What's that Noah? Is it an alien, or a bomb?"

"Stop panicking, pretty face. Something the size of a IPod is embedded at your back."

Noah presses what he assumes is a button, although it is shaped rather weirdly. And suddenly the heavenly music stops. Noah is smiling smugly to himself, and the trance that all the campers are subjected to vanish in an instant.

"Well, now everyone can do their leisure activity without being interrupted by your music."

Justin looks around him and everyone just doing their stuff. Harold is reading his book on his own, Ezekiel and Cody are playing rock-paper-scissors, Katie and Sadie giggled over Tyler's antics, and Tyler is being punished by the basketball hoop for inaccurate throws.

This doesn't bode well to Justin.

"Ehm, ehm! Attention!"

Justin struts his muscular body, showing his back and front seducingly, in all the manners of modelling he ever learned. Everyone smiled but quickly returned to their games.

"No! This can't be! Noah! What have you done? You, you monster! No, no, NO, NOOOOOOO!"

Justin loses his mind and runs as far as he can. His feet brought him to his room, where he crashes to his bed and cries his heart out.

Night has come unto Playa Des Losers, and Noah is calmly having a good read of the book Harold borrows him, after Harold promises Noah not to pester him if he just borrows the book Harold wants to talk about instead. Noah enjoys the book, which is about the weird activities of 10th to 15th century peasants around the world.

"Noah, I need to talk."

Noah turned around to see Cody, holding his hands like a frightened kid.

"Yeah?"

Noah takes a look at the page number, and sets the book down on his lap. Then he looks straight at Cody.

"I think I saw what you did to Justin. It seems to break his heart. But..."

"But what?"

"But whatever you both are fighting over, he didn't deserve to have his heart broken."

"Are you assuming that I am in a relationship with Justin?"

Cody simply nods.

"I'm not. I just turned off his leitmotif."

"What's that?"

"The song that plays out of nowhere whenever he rips his shirt out. It seems that the song is what we are attracted to, not the Justin."

"Oh. Can you turn it on again?"

"Why? It bleeds my ears when I hear it, and everyone is too mesmerised for their own good anyways."

"But it hurts Justin's emotion too deeply. We may break him, and I don't want to you to hurt anyone."

"Why do you care about me hurting someone?"

"Because I'm your friend. I hope so."

Noah sighs, and then he stands up from his reclining chair, and picked the book along with him. He walks towards Cody, and places his hand unto Cody's shoulder. Noah is looking Cody straight in the eye.

"I am your friend, Cody. You can be sure of that. Doesn't mean I will hurt my chances for a hundred thousand or a million dollars for you, however."

"I can accept that.", said cody as he shrugged his shoulder.

"Now, where's Justin?"

Justin is wailing in his room. Eva is in front of the door of Justin's room, munching over her dumbbell bar, trying to suppress the anger she is having right now.

"Relax, Eva. I'm here to stop Justin from his self-pity episode. Why are you here anyways?"

Eva removes her dumbbell bar from her mouth.

"I want to kill Justin for his girly crying. But I'll go to jail, and that really will stop my fitness model dreams in their tracks. So now I'm haing a dilemma."

Then she quickly return the chewed dumbbell bar to her mouth.

Noah cracks his knuckles for a bit.

"I have a remedy for your dilemma."

Noah places his hand unto Eva's shoulder and squeezes the sweet spot. Eva immediately fall unconscious.

"It's still in me."

"I thought you have only gaming skills."

"Mostly."

Noah knocks at the door.

"Justin, it's me, Noah."

The sobbing slowed down, then the door is opened. Justin's eyes are red with sadness. He looks very shabby, with his hair disshelved, eyebrows swollen, nose red, and tears streaming down his cheeks.

"My beauty. It's ruined thanks to you. Why do you turn off that thing, whatever it is?"

Justin falls on his knees, continuing his sobbing.

"Justin, I'm sorry I did that OK? I'm here to fix things."

"Fix? You'll just ruin it. You know you hate me, you even called me an anti-me."

Cody holds Justin's shoulders.

"Justin, Noah is really sorry, and he wants to help you. Right, Noah?"

Noah simply nodded.

"OK, but if you failed, I'll kill myself. My looks are the only thing I have."

"Whatever, show me your back."

Noah finds the the square he disturbed earlier this morning. He then finds the button, and pressed it. Nothing. He tried moving it up, and the leitmotif returns.

"Are we done, Noah?"

"I guess."

Justin wipes his eyebrows with tissue papers, then blows on his nose. He throws it into the rubbish bin, then looks at Cody. Cody is looking at Justin.

"You are beautiful."

Justin squeed in delight. He hugged Noah, lifting Noah off the ground. Noah looks unimpressed.

"Thanks, Noah!"

"You're welcome, but I'm not finished yet, he-female."

Justin puts him down, and looks at noah quizzically.

"Give me your hand."

Justin puts his right hand forward, and Noah walks to the back of Justin. He puts Justin's hand unto the small object which Noah played with just now.

"Here's the damn thing that gives out the song. Press here," said Noah as he guides Justin's hand to push the button, "and it'll stop."

Cody is snapped from his hallucination. He stares at Noah's hand attentively.

"And if you moved the button up, like this," said Noah as he guides Justin's hand to move the button, "the song will return."

"Then why do I have the song only when I ripped or open my shirt?"

"Maybe because your jeans and belt are pushing the button, keeping the object off. When you remove your shirt, the friction moves the button, turing the object on."

"Oh."

"Why do you have a possibly-IPod in your skin anyway?"

"I have no idea, I never knew there is such a thing at my back."

"Ask your mom, she may have a clue."

"OK. Thanks, Noah."

"You're welcome, anti-me. Cody," shaking Cody's body, "let's go. I'm done here."

Cody quietly follows Noah as they walked out of the room. Noah closes the door, leaving Justin alone. Justin takes his cellphone from the table, and speeddials his mother.

"Mom? How are you? I have something to ask..."


End file.
